


Finally Free

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, there is violence but it isn't graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’ve been to 3 different countries in the last 2 months and I’ve seen you at all three hotels I’ve stayed at. What is going on?”ORThe one in which Park Jimin is the son of a famous politician and he’s stalked by a hitman by the name of Min Yoongi who has been paid to kill him.And the story of how a spoilt pretty boy fell in love with the six handsome men who abduct him.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first BTS Poly fic;  
> Super nervous for this lmao.  
> It hasn't been proofread because I couldn't be bothered.  
> (:

Park Jimin travelled a lot.

He supposedly lived on his father’s large estate but he insisted on being able to travel to each and every country his father visited as a politician and entrepreneur.

He had a hefty sum of cash which sat in his bank account too; His sense of style showed just how much money daddy had entrusted him with.

 

The young boy wasn’t wasteful or foolish.

Of course, the money was spent on himself and things which would entertain his easy to please mind-set but he could spend it on alcohol or drugs – Which he obviously didn’t do.

 

If you saw the delicate features of the young Park boy, you would instantly recognise him. He resembled his father but in a more feminine way. His father’s strong jaw was more soft on Jimin, sharp eyes became rounder and brighter, soft lips were slightly plumper and tan skin a little more pale.

 

He wore brands which most would only aspire to afford: Prada, Gucci and anything else which would reach Jimin’s expectations. His fluffy hair was dyed on a monthly basis by only the most expensive and talented hairstylists which styled the likes of Beyoncé and Margot Robbie.

 

Jimin had been to Dubai, Spain and England in the last few months and he’d spent each and every day in the hotels or on their private beaches. He was obviously on the trips with his father but all they did was share flights, not even sat together, and then they had rooms which were never remotely close together and all Jimin would be left with was wads of cash and his childhood security guard.

 

On his relaxing getaways, he’d noticed a recurring theme. Jimin would meet the same person in unexpected places at odd times during the day. He scheduled his days so that he’d be in places when others would tend to be doing things more important for that time. For example, Jimin would have a massage in a luxury spa whilst others were eating their breakfast. He’d take a relaxing swim when most would be about to go to bed.

 

Now, here he stood. He was on the balcony of his penthouse suite and the familiar face he’d seen in Dubai and Spain was back. In Dubai, he’d memorised the stunning features of the skulking yet undeniably attractive male who kicked about the sand on the beach near his hotel’s private pool area. In Spain, he’d recognised the pouty lips and the narrowed eyes of the handsome boy which were focused on him as he browsed the stores of the cobbled streets in Barcelona. Now, the boy looked more like a man. He was dressed in completely black rather than touristy, bright outfits. His features were sharp and he seemed to focus all of his attention on what Jimin was going to do next.

 

“I’ve been to 3 different countries in the last 2 months and I’ve seen you at all three hotels I’ve stayed at. What is going on?”

Jimin’s voice was soft and inquisitive and he knew that he had to get to the panic button inside of his penthouse room which sat a floor below, under the table top in the kitchen. He couldn’t move.

 

“You’re going to stay quiet, you’re going to follow me and you’re not going to try and escape.”

His voice was deep and Jimin felt his body shake. They stood a hundred storeys above London and Jimin could hear the blood rushing in his ears as the cold air ruffled his cotton candy hair. He had noticed the pistol which the man held and all the boy could do was nod. The only thing he could think was,

 

_No amount of money will get me out of this._

Jimin took a half step back cautiously when the man quickly advanced and only stopped when he felt the cold metal of the gun through his thin shirt, pressing into his abdomen. A small gasp left his lips as he was harnessed around his legs and waist and strapped onto the man. He obviously knew what he was doing.

 

Millions of thoughts rushed through Jimin’s head as the man made him stand on the edge of the balcony beside him. They were strapped onto some sort of zip-line and all of a sudden, Jimin felt like he could fly. Rather than being tied down with money and political stand-offs and truly unimportant matters in the grand scheme of things; Park Jimin felt free for the first time in his life. He felt exhilarated as the two rushed through the air in the darkness with the bustling city below paying them no mind. It was strange that Jimin was tied to a man who pressed a gun to his back but he felt more alive than he’d ever done in his life.

 

Before long, the two were slowing and they completely stopped when they reached another balcony. More men dressed completely in black unstrapped Jimin from the man’s front and tugged him into the apartment they were in.

He counted a total of six men. They all had completely revealed their faces to Jimin and he knew that meant they weren’t worried about him giving away their identities anytime soon. He stayed quiet as they spoke in hushed tones, rushing him out of the room and erasing all traces of them ever being there. Jimin highly doubted it was their apartment at that point. As they guided the boy out of the apartment, they made sure to surround him to make sure he couldn’t even attempt to escape. It wasn’t like he’d get very far, even if he tried.

 

The group of now seven boys piled into a van rather quickly when they’d reached the fire escape of the apartment building. When walking down the stairwell and looking around the alleyway outside, Jimin realised all of the cameras were pointed to the floor and didn’t seem to be actively recording what was happening. There wouldn’t be a trace of the six men or the young millionaire they were abducting.

 

Jimin felt a scratch on his neck and then the men finally spoke. Their words blurred into one melody, coaxing him into a deep sleep as he slumped against his original perpetrator.

 

The young boy woke up hours later in a bed. The first thing he could smell was food and he knew he was extremely hungry. The room looked to be like a teenaged boy’s bedroom: It was a dark navy in colour when he looked around the room. Navy walls, navy rug on the dark-wood floor, navy bedsheets… But posters were plastered all over the walls. Bands. Lots of bands. And video games. Lots of video games.

 

As Jimin stepped out into the hallway, he heard voices and the clatter of cutlery against plates. He made his way down the stairs and met the stares of six very handsome men. They were the same men from the night before. One of them smiled at him, he was handsome but in a rather innocent and sweet way. His features were feminine and beautiful. The conversation had completely ebbed away after Jimin made his way towards the end of the table. He was still dressed in his thin shirt and expensive sweatpants from the night before along with socks, which weren't his, keeping his feet cosy.

 

The six men looked at him in disbelief, as if they’d expected the boy they had taken so cruelly to actually be scared. Jimin just beamed at the six and wringed his hands with flushed cheeks, he never liked being the centre of attention.

 

“Well, how are you feeling, Jimin?”

A man with a rounder face and plump lips asked him, seeming to be the figurehead out of the group.

 

“I’m okay.”

Jimin spoke softly and he swore that all six men seemed to visibly soften for moments before putting their guards back up. He took note of that.

 

“You better get comfortable, you’re going to be here for a while.”

Jimin accepted this fact as soon as he was taken from the rooftop in London.

 

And his answer shocked all of the men into a stupor,

“That’s cool, got any pancakes leftover?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're starting to get the job done, they're transporting Jimin across the world.  
> But are they having mixed feelings about the situation they're in with the boy who's close in age to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread,  
> Written pretty quickly.  
> Hope you guys like it!  
> (:

Jimin found himself sat on a comfortable couch in a different room to the men, munching happily on some absolutely incredible homemade pancakes. He watched cartoons and snuggled further into the soft fabric of the well-loved seat, not fazed by the eyes which were burning into him through the windows in the connecting door.

 

In the kitchen area, Taehyung sat in Hoseok’s lap and Jungkook was happily seated on the countertop. Seokjin was clearing up the dishes whilst Yoongi and Namjoon sat side by side. There was silence for a moment before Jin spoke up,

 

“He’s a sweetheart and he likes my cooking so he can come again.”

His smile was kind and his expression was completely calm in comparison to his boyfriend’s strung out, stressed features. You would never think that such a lovely guy was doing the kind of job that he did.

 

“We’re just the delivery service… JYP ordered him, so we need to get the kid to his main workers.”

Yoongi looked rather uninterested although he knew all the facts about the job at hand.

 

“Financially, we’ll be okay if we keep him with us for the next few days because some of our flight times don’t exactly match up due to the change in time zones; We can’t take a direct flight back to Seoul because the police will check for Jimin’s location on direct flights first.”

Namjoon practically melted into Jin’s touch when he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind.

 

Taehyung spoke up, a small smile playing on his lips,

“So, instead of pit-stopping halfway through, how about we make a trip out of it and claim our expenses back through the employer?”

Namjoon just stared at him as if he was stupid but Hoseok soon backed up the idea.

 

“He has a point, we could fly out tonight and get to somewhere in Europe by sundown.”

All of a sudden, Jungkook piped up;

 

“We could fly to different countries in Europe and make a vacation out of it, keep the kid hidden and clear all trace of us being around in each place. We’ll be untraceable.”

 

Namjoon just nodded in finality and all of a sudden, they were all taking to their roles and figuring out what they were going to do for the next few weeks if not months.

Jimin was alerted by all of the sudden noise and found himself padding back into the room, empty plate in hand. He left it in the sink and just leaned against the countertop, intrigued by all the fuss.

 

Seokjin ushered him out of the room and took him to each room in the small house they were in, packing individual suitcases with the little belongings people had in the rooms. He didn’t speak until all of the cases were packed and were thrown down the stairs. Within the hour, everyone was packed and ready to go and the house looked as if nobody had even been there.

 

Jimin found himself sat in the back of a minivan inbetween the two youngest of the group. Jungkook and Taehyung introduced Jimin to each and every person and he figured out that the pair were younger than even him. As his eyes fell upon his handsome, mysterious kidnapper who sat in the passenger seat beside Namjoon, Jimin felt his eyes linger for a few seconds longer than they did when exchanging polite greetings with Hoseok and Seokjin.

 

From what Jimin had deduced, the men around him were all good people who had a job to do. He was kind of scared because it’s human nature to be afraid of the unknown but he was worth money quite obviously and he knew they wouldn’t put him at risk when they’d most likely be getting a cash sum out of what was happening in that very moment.

 

After they’d gotten rid of the van, another rather shady guy transported the seven men to probably one of the most busy airports in the whole of the United Kingdom. Taehyung placed a face mask and sunglasses over Jimin’s recognisable features and the other six did the same.

 

The group slipped past airport security with fake identification and connections within the work staff who were actually working for their employer. All seven made it onto the plane and before long, they were jetting off to Paris from Gatwick.

 

Within only an hour, they were stepping off the plane and were met by no issues in security once again. They all took great care when hiring their car and were once again in a minivan, but now they drove through the city of love. Jungkook and Taehyung were desperate to jump out of the moving vehicle to go sightseeing but Namjoon wanted all of them to lay low and keep out of sight.

 

Once they reached their hotel, Jimin found out that they would all be sharing rooms within the same suite which overlooked the city. He took to the balcony, leaning over and glancing around at the sights, drinking it all in. He’d stayed in the city four times but it never failed to take his breath away.

 

He felt warmth beside him and turned his head slightly to see Yoongi stood beside him, hands shoved deep into his pockets as he stared down the Eiffel Tower like it was his worst enemy. His voice was deep and breathy, as if it would be callous to touch,

 

“You intrigue me, Park Jimin…”

With that, the pair stepped back into the warmth of their suite, being met by the smiles of the others. Namjoon and Jin stood in the kitchen sipping on French liquers from the fridge. Tae and Jungkook sat playing video games whilst Hoseok scrolled through his phone. They seemed like a normal bunch of young guys (Well, apart from the fact that they had abducted a politician’s son and were now backpacking across Europe.)

 

  

The boys ate lots of instant noodles between the lot of them and went to bed with full stomachs and content smiles. Namjoon checked all of the windows and doors were double bolted before he finally let himself relax in his shared room with Seokjin. Hoseok and Yoongi disappeared into their room, the faint sound of rap music and their voices being heard from behind the closed door. Jimin had chosen to room with the other younger members of the group, having taken to them the most.

 

Jimin had trouble sleeping that night.

He slept in a king sized bed with two warm bodies curled up together as one on the other half of the bed but he seemed to just hold a staring contest with the plain ceiling, a slight frown on his lips.

 

He saw the light flicker on from the crack beneath the door and after stealing a quick glance at the sleeping boys beside him, Jimin slipped out from beneath the covers and made his way to the door. He listened out for noise but heard nothing. When he opened the door, he was met by the dull, soft glow of the lamp by the TV and he just closed the door behind him as quietly as he could.

 

Jimin stepped further into the room, seeing the balcony doors open slightly. He couldn’t control his feet as he stepped through them, meeting the hunched over form of Yoongi. Jimin stood beside him and looked over the city which was still alive in the early hours of the morning.

 

There was a comfortable silence before Yoongi decided to speak to the younger,

“You aren’t scared?”

 

Jimin shook his head.

 

“Why not?”

 

Their eyes met for a moment before Jimin focused on the glittering lights of the Eiffel Tower,

“I have nothing to be scared of.”

 

“We took you from your dad, held you at gunpoint and smuggled you out of the country.”

Yoongi deadpanned.

 

Jimin shook his head slightly and smiled,

“You took me from a man who meant little to me, we flew across London and now we’re in Paris... I don’t think any of you quite see how much I’m enjoying myself. You held a gun to me but I had never felt more alive.”

 

Min Yoongi looked at the profile of the boy beside him who had bubblegum pink hair and wore a content smile,

“You’re strange…”

 

“You like it.”

 

“I guess I do.”

 

When dawn finally arose, the pair ended up sat in the kitchen with cups of coffee and tired eyes. They didn’t mind. There was so much to say but they didn’t say it, they didn’t need to.

 

Jin was the first to stir, greeting the tired pair and beginning to flick through the menu to see what the whole group of boys would like to eat. Jimin took a seat on the couch and curled up, turning on the TV and only being met with a photo of himself on a red carpet and a news reporter speaking in French.

 

Yoongi smirked and leaned over the back of the couch with his coffee in his right hand,

“Looks like Daddy’s set up a manhunt.”

Although Jimin knew he should’ve been happy that his father had reported his disappearance… He wasn’t. He quite liked the six guys he’d spent the past two days with and he wasn’t ready to go back to his sheltered, prison of a life.

 

Namjoon stepped into the room on the phone, speaking in Korean with a strong sense of stress just surrounding him. Jin reached out to touch him but was swatted away and Jimin frowned slightly at the hurt expression which flashed across Jin’s face but disappeared just as fast.

 

Hoseok was the next to stumble out of his room, a sleepy smile on his face. He made his way over to Jin and started rambling on about how badly he wanted strawberry syrup on top of waffles. The youngest of them all continued to sleep, obviously tired from their late night of playing video games and giggling together about childish inside jokes.

 

Jimin rested his head on a cushion and Yoongi sat beside him, lifting the younger’s head slightly and wordlessly letting the boy rest on his lap. The two youngest awoke half an hour later to Yoongi carding his fingers through a half asleep Jimin’s hair.

 

Everyone seemed a little shocked at how Yoongi treated Jimin because he wasn’t generally very touchy-feely with any of the others unless he was extremely tired.

 

Hoseok, Jin, Tae and Jungkook looked over at them with fond smiles from the kitchen area whilst Namjoon sorted out their next method of transport out on the balcony.

 

“It really doesn’t seem like we were hired to essentially transport him to his death.”

Hoseok spoke softly.

 

“Essentially… But are we really?”

Tae answered hesitantly.

 

Jin pondered his thoughts for a moment before shaking his head,

“That’s exactly what we were hired to do.”

 

Jungkook frowned and Taehyung’s expression ended up exactly the same as they watched Jimin curl up in Yoongi’s lap.

 

“This is wrong, hyung.”

Jungkook whimpered like a kicked dog.

 

“I know, Kookie, believe me, I know.”

Jin gently ruffled Jungkook’s hair with a solemn expression.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are caught up in a whirlwind of trouble with rivals.  
> How will they get themselves out of such a dangerous place unscathed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is  
> but I hope you like what my crazy brain churned out

The car drove onwards at high speeds for an hour and they couldn’t keep track of where they were or where they were going. Jungkook was generally good with directions but he hadn’t got his laptop on his person and Mark took such winding backstreets in such random patterns that even an intelligent guy like Jungkook couldn’t decipher the route and estimate where they were going in the slightest.

 

Jimin was freaked out by the driver and he felt some sense of security from the men who had originally taken him although they were all supposedly dangerous. Yoongi actually held his hand and he knew it was out of character by Hoseok’s expression.

 

The car soon pulled into a garage which was practically hidden beneath a large building which was presumably apartments or a hotel. Mark ushered the whole group out of the car and all of a sudden, the seven boys were met with another two guys which Namjoon and Jin instantly seemed to shrink away from slightly no matter how high up their guards were.

 

Jimin was immediately circled by all of the men he’d spent the past few days with and they seemed to square up to anyone who even tried to get close to the small boy. Although they’d taken him, it wasn’t like they’d had a choice and after knowing him for only a matter of days, they were all eager to come to his rescue and protect him.

 

As they all rose to the top of the building, Jimin found himself huddled between Tae and Jungkook, holding the youngest boy’s hand tightly with nerves absolutely shaking him to the core. When the elevator doors slid open, the two men who’d joined them seemed to disappear and Mark led the group into a room with six men sat around.

 

An excited smile appeared on one of the men’s faces and he squealed with excitement.

“Ooh! It’s the BigHit boys and their little toy!”

When the boy approached Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung formed a wall in front of him with really aggressive expressions.

 

“Gosh, they like their toy then.”

The boy, who Jimin soon learned to be Jackson, stepped backwards and held up his hands with a dry laugh.

 

Namjoon stepped forward and a rather stony faced man puffed out his own chest and stepped forwards, shaking his head slightly when another went to pull a pistol from his waistband,

“Jinyoung, that won’t be necessary; Namjoon here is going to play nice.”

 

Namjoon hissed in reply,

“Oh am I now, Jaebum?”

 

Jin placed a hand on Namjoon’s arm and Jaebum nodded to another boy. He walked around the back of the group and smirked at the small show of affection which Seokjin showed to Namjoon. He’d slipped up… Revealed Namjoon’s Achilles’ heel. All of a sudden, Jin was pinned against the wall with a gun to the back of his neck and Namjoon was pulling his own, fire clear in his eyes.

 

Jimin screamed and hid his face into Hoseok’s chest, Tae rubbing his back gently whilst they tried to cover him from all angles from the deadly men in the room. Jungkook surveyed all seven men that opposed them.

 

Choi Youngjae was sat on a beanbag, cleaning a knife with a polishing cloth. Kim Yugyeom was leaning against the large desk in the centre of the room. BamBam had his pistol pressed to the back of Jin’s neck. Im Jaebum was almost warning Namjoon to even try and shoot one of his boys. Jackson Wang was watching the scene unfold with his hand hovering above his own pistol and Park Jinyoung was by Jackson’s side with his arms crossed. Mark Tuan, bloody Mark Tuan, had the audacity to stare at Jimin’s butt.

 

Jungkook marched forwards and all of the men immediately had their pistols aimed at him. He stopped himself as he was about to swing for Mark’s face and heard countless triggers in the room click and all of a sudden, Jimin was rushing up behind him and holding him back as best he could.

 

“Jungkookie, please… Just hear them out.”

He felt a smaller hand intertwine fingers with his own before Jaebum took a deep breath and spoke,

 

“He wants Jimin as soon as possible and he wants all of you dead.”

Jimin whimpered in protest and tugged on Jungkook’s arm purely because he was desperate for them all to get out of the situation they were in.

 

“However,” Jaebum spoke again when he saw the extremely aggressive nature of each and every person against his own in the room,

“We have been given a much higher offer to take Jimin and all six of you to a different employer. He doesn’t want you dead, he wants to drain every last cent out of you…”

 

Namjoon knew exactly who they were talking about,

“How much?”

 

Jaebum smirked,

“How much for what, Joonie?”

 

Namjoon sneered,

“Either for our escape or your services.”

 

“Three million.”

 

“Consider it done.”

 

“Now what would you like us to do for such a hefty sum?”

 

Namjoon looked around at his boys and their new addition who didn’t seem to be going anywhere fast.

 

“I want you to kill the man who employed us all…”

Namjoon took Jin’s hand tightly in his own as everyone lowered their pistols at the seemingly peaceful exchange which was now taking place,

“I want you to kill Park Jin-Young, the leader of JYP.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected deal,  
> an unexpected friend  
> and an unexpected arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a different turn than to how I planned,  
> I didn't want them on the run for very long but I think this may result in less chapters than I thought.  
> Not proofread, as per usual! Mistakes might be dotted about because I type at a million miles an hour.  
> Leave suggestions down below as to what you would like to see me write next and let me know what you thought of the chapter!  
> (:

Jimin gripped onto Jungkook’s hand as pistols were completely lowered and holstered. Glares continued to be exchanged between each team of men and although Jimin tried his best to stay calm and collected at all times, especially after being taken, he just couldn’t quite handle seeing such a lovely person like Jin get _shot._

 

A small smile crossed Jaebum’s face and Jungkook stepped back from his place near to Mark. He fell back into ranks with his own and made sure Jimin was well protected behind him and in front of Hoseok. Yoongi and Tae flanked their little treasure and gave him calming, gentle touches to hopefully reassure him that he would be absolutely fine.

 

“You want us to murder our boss for three million dollars?”

Currency was a delicate manner when it came to either won or dollars. The exchange rate was something to be wary of.

 

“Yes.”

Namjoon spoke without missing a beat.

 

Seokjin was stony faced although he’d been practically tasting his own death only moments before. He was furious and a furious Jin was not somebody you wanted to cross. He was silent and he was deadly, absolutely menacing and extremely scary when crossing him.

 

“And a peace treaty.”

Everyone’s head snapped to the small elephant in the room, their hostage who wasn’t treated in such manner,

“You all need to make a pact, no more of whatever the hell that was.”

 

Jaebum held out his hand to Namjoon and they shook on the deal firmly. What nobody expected was for Jaebum to turn to Jimin and hold out his hand… Jimin held his own out hesitantly and he had it shaken firmly,

“It was nice doing business with you both, a death and a pact for three million American dollars seems like a good enough exchange…”

 

Jaebum turned away for a moment and thought before he dismissed the group who were currently killing his good mood with their bad vibes,

“I have a condition.”

 

Everybody stopped moving.

The room fell eerily silent.

 

“I made the peace agreement with Jimin, if you don’t keep him as your own… We will once again be opposed.”

In a sense, Jaebum was doing the group a favour because they didn’t want to get rid of Jimin but it was also a disservice because if they didn’t hand him back over or get rid of him; They would all be on the run with prices over their heads and they’d eventually slip up and be caught in the act.

 

“Understood.”

Seokjin spoke before Namjoon and turned on his heel, followed by his babies: Tae, Jungkookie, Jiminnie and Hobi. Yoongi placed a hand on Namjoon’s shoulder and they left, walking out to the lift. Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung escorted them down into the parking lot beneath the building and it wasn’t long before two cars pulled in. One was a car which would fit five and another which would fit four.

 

Yugyeom rushed down and Jungkook exchanged quiet words with him before the pair hugged each other. There was something old there, something beneath the surface which was obvious to everyone around them but nobody mentioned it.

 

Jinyoung and Mark stood close together, arms brushing. Jackson just stood slightly behind the pair with a childishly bright grin which fit his personality quite nicely. When you were used to how truly psychotic Jackson was, it was comforting to see his smile in tense situations. Jaebum had liked having that on his team. The two groups were similar because of those small details which seemed to be the same… But they were so alike, they butted heads and all of a sudden there was conflict.

 

A shake of the hand was the last Jimin saw of those men that day. Jinyoung was much like Jin: He acted motherly over Jackson when he got too excited although the puppy-like male was slightly older by the way Jinyoung spoke with honorifics.

Yoongi sat in the front of one car, Hoseok in the passenger seat beside him. Jimin sat in the middle of the two youngest who soon dozed off, heads lolling as they began to drive across the beautiful city. Namjoon and Jin led the way, alone in the other car because Seokjin wanted to speak to his boyfriend without prying ears.

 

They soon reached a private airfield on the edge of the city and when the pair in the front turned around to tell the others they had arrived at their next destination: They were met with the three youngest members of the group curled up, sleeping on each other. Jungkook had his head resting on Jimin’s shoulder, Tae’s chest being a resting place for Jimin. They looked adorable but they were forced to wake the trio up when the plane landed to take them wherever Namjoon had planned for them to jet off to next.

 

What they didn’t expect was for police to storm off the plane, joined by Jimin’s father and Yoongi immediately tried to drive away from the scene in their rather fast car. The tires were immediately shot out from beneath them and the car skidded to a total stop. Jimin cried and screamed as the men who’d taken yet protected him with their lives were all dragged away by armed officers.

 

He clung to Yoongi and he was torn away from the elder as he was thrown with the other five into a police van. Jimin held onto the bars with puffy eyes and red cheeks, the six looked at him with concerned, sad and guilty expressions.

 

Jimin wiped his face and whispered,

“I’ll find a way to get you out of here.”

 

Before any of them could protest, Jimin’s bodyguard dragged him away. The last thing he saw was Taehyung. Tae with teary eyes and a sad smile as he believed that was the last he’d see of their pink haired spitfire.

 

Conversation was limited in the van but they put across their points quietly and sadly. Tae was the first to speak,

“It was inevitable, bound to happen sooner or later.”

 

“We had him for three days… Three short, sweet days.”

Jin spoke softly, leaning his head on Namjoon’s tensed shoulder.

 

As silence consumed them, Yoongi whispered;

“I think I love him.”

 

An engine whirring to life completely killed off all conversation and all they could think about was where Jimin would end up. Yoongi felt bad for him… He was caged again, back in what he called a prison of a life.

 

Jimin ended up sat on the same jet that his father had departed, being shipped back to Seoul. His father explained that the _heartless criminals who so foolishly took a politician’s precious son_ would be flown back to South Korea and subsequently would be punished for their crimes. Jimin fought back his tears successfully and tried to hold back his protests and anger towards the man in front of him.

He tried so hard.

Jin would’ve been proud up to that point.

 

“You know fucking nothing!”

Jimin practically roared, scaring the flight attendants half to death and causing his father’s expression to become sour,

“You might be a politician but I wonder if you have a blender for a brain because you seem to be getting this situation awfully damn twisted without asking for my recount.”

 

“They took you, Jimin.”

 

“They saved me.”

 

“From what exactly?”

 

“This hell I’m living in.”

 

Days passed before the police department called Jimin down for questioning along with his four security guards. His father thought that one wasn’t enough now.

 

Jimin rushed into the station and demanded to see the men who had taken him. The chief denied him access. He cried. Fifteen minutes.

 

As the door to the cell block opened, Jimin didn’t expect to see what he saw. Single cell walls separated the men who Jimin could only describe as inseparable. He saw Jin and Namjoon sat back to back with a wall between them, holding hands as best they could through the bars.

Jungkook was laying on his hard bed, head over the edge of the bed upside down so his hair hung too. Tae sat in the centre of his cell, having a staring contest with Hoseok who had a cell directly opposite him. Yoongi laid flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

When Jimin walked past each set of cells, the boys stood and craned to see him through the bars.

The guard was hesitant to open the doors to the cells when Jimin demanded but a few hundred dollars soon gave him the correct view on the situation.

 

One by one, Jimin was surrounded by the men who he saw as his captors and his friends. He couldn’t call them captors because they didn’t capture him, they set Jimin free. Jungkook and Taehyung were the first to engulf the small boy in a hug. Jin and Namjoon followed and Hoseok managed to get into the huddle as they all embraced.

 

When they broke apart, Jimin looked to the cell at the end of the hallway and realised Yoongi hadn’t joined them. Jimin stepped towards the cell and when he looked back for reassurance, he was met with five kind smiles. His eyes soon came upon Yoongi, laying in the same spot and just staring blankly at the ceiling.

 

Jimin spoke and Yoongi seemed to be broken out of some sort of daze, staring up at the younger as if he wasn’t real.

“Yoongi hyung.”

 

The pink haired boy stepped within the cell and just blinked his wide eyes at the other, walking over to where he lay. Jimin lowered himself down and laid beside Yoongi, neatly tucked into his side with a strong arm wrapped around him securely.

 

“You came back, Jimin-ah…”

 

“I’ll always come back for you and the others.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“I promise, Yoongi-yah.”


End file.
